Internet Connectivity Services provided by mobile wireless stations deployed in drones, balloons, airplanes etc. may be intermittent and in some cases event-driven, such as in response to emergency and natural disasters. In such deployments, end users of wireless devices may not know that Internet connectivity has become available.